


因为是大小姐的命令（r向）

by ninty_nine



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, 绘希 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninty_nine/pseuds/ninty_nine
Summary: 绘希18禁
Relationships: 绘希
Kudos: 6





	因为是大小姐的命令（r向）

因为是大小姐的命令

上流社会的晚宴，觥筹交错，剔透的水晶杯里红酒轻轻摇曳，留下挂杯后不舍的宝石红，在这社会上层的名利场中，最为瞩目的当属那几位耀眼的大家名媛了吧，礼仪得体的富豪们到不会随便对大小姐们指指点点，但东条家的长女希带着个保镖作为女伴的奇闻异事还是吸引了不少诧异的目光的。

东条希对这种目光毫不在意，反正这些人自持身份，无论怎样都闹不到自己跟前来，那这些目光和路边的狗尾巴草有什么区别？但这并不妨碍她对着洵赖绘里撒个娇：“绘里亲，咱被指指点点了，想哭哭。”如此不走心，甚至看起来更多是戏谑的撒娇让洵赖绘里满心愧疚，她踌躇了半晌也憋不出一句安慰的话，看她这般为难的样子反而让东条希开心地笑了。对嘛，绘里亲就是这样的人啊，与帅气的外表完全不相符的笨拙，陌生人根本品尝不到这份甜美，是独属于我的绘里亲啊。

哦，洵赖绘里就是这个误入上流名利场的保镖小姐。

她是颇具职业素养的职业保镖，今儿向大小姐提出了规格外的也被轻易地同意了，她满心感激，也很愧疚，如果不是自己过分的想要参加这场晚宴的要求，大小姐怎么会被这群无礼的人用这般冒犯的眼光打量，暗暗发誓以后必当更加忠诚。她便找了个机会抽身离去完成本次参宴的缘由了，必须要快一点啊，大小姐随时可能会需要我。

洵赖绘里的行踪自然是没有告知东条希的，不过东条希已经猜到绘里必然是有什么要紧的事的，作为一个善良大方又体贴地主人，得给绘里亲自由的空间啊。东条希要为自己宽阔的心胸感动到落泪了啦！反正之后绘里亲一定会更加感动然后对咱言听计从，更加爱咱了吧。

这份欢欣雀跃在看见那个场面的时候消失殆尽。为寻清净而晃悠到露台吹风，却看见拐角的地方她帅气又可爱的保镖小姐和园田家大小姐拉拉扯扯，那位被称为大小姐典范的园田海未毫无女孩的矜持，脸上挂着甜笑，手也抓着绘里的手不放，东条希冷着脸看这一幕，冷笑着面对内心难以自持的挫败和难堪。

温柔是多余的，婉转是无效的，留有余地与心有灵犀都毫无意义，这份自以为是双向的情感竟是这般可笑。

所以被绑缚，被囚禁，被玩弄，都是理所当然的吧。

“希？希小姐，您这是……”洵濑绘里一脸懵逼坐在椅子上，双手被一条领带紧紧绑缚在胸前，动弹不得，这捆绑的道具不过是两分钟前东条希从洵濑绘里的脖子上解下来的。

洵濑绘里有些无措，她向来是个在某些方面比较笨拙的孩子，服侍的大小姐又一向洞察人心，善解人意，她已经很久没落入过这等混乱的境地了。洵濑绘里紧紧盯着东条希的脸，大小姐没有笑，那双她最爱的绿眼睛仿佛沁了冰，她陷入了不知名的恐慌，甚至不明白自己在恐慌什么。

“我哪里做错了吗？”

“您不要不说话，请告诉我吧。”

“求您，别用这种目光……”

东条希还穿着晚宴的露背礼服，丝滑的暗色布料衬着雪一般的肌肤，莹莹如玉的背大喇喇地裸露在外，洵濑绘里曾冲动得想要脱下西装外套为东条希披上。她不明白为什么，只当自己忠心耿耿，生怕大小姐着凉。此时此刻，房间不曾亮灯，暗红的窗帘布将一点月光遮得严严实实，大小姐明明近在咫尺，绘里却被希的眼神冻的说不出一句话。

东条希倏地笑了，她像只灵巧的猫儿，拖着蓬松的鱼尾裙摆，三两步就挨了过来，像无数次做过的那样，抬起绘里亲的下巴，就把她所有的不安吞进了唇齿间。

居高临下的视角，小绘里被迫上扬的脸蛋颇有些楚楚可怜的意味。东条希没良心地在心里细细品味了一番绘里亲的委屈的模样，如果泣颜应该会更加美味吧。为咱留下的眼泪，一定一定美味极了。

这么想着，她便更加放开了，颇有些不羁的模样，直接跨坐在了洵濑绘里的腰上，用软绵绵的语气爱怜道：“绘里亲可以逃哦，反正咱只捆了手不是吗？”

洵濑绘里怎么会逃呢？

她无数次午夜梦间朦胧的景象近在眼前，搞不懂又如何呢？东条希近在咫尺，只需要稍稍往前倾头便会包裹进自己的怀里，洵濑绘里有这样的意识，此刻拒绝，便再也不能靠近了。

那还需要想什么？

洵濑绘里遵循心意。

她便亲了上去，将东条希还残留着艳色唇彩的唇全部纳入口中，哪怕之后被讨厌，被惩罚，被厌弃都无所谓了。唇齿间缠绵出“啧啧”的水声，洵濑绘里试探性舔过东条希的唇瓣，不遗余力地讨好着，终于趁着大小姐被亲昏了头，放松警惕松开牙关的一刹那袭击了温软的舌，仿佛两条绞在一起的盘旋的蛇，滑腻的津液控制不住四处奔逃，在紧密相接的囚牢间找到出逃的路线，留下甜蜜的银丝，挂在唇角，将将落下。

贪婪者永不满足。

恰好，洵濑绘里和东条希都是贪婪的渴欲者。

仿佛生命的最后一刻，这一分一秒都是最后的机会。东条希和洵濑绘里没有人退步，她们都在进攻，近乎掠夺。“唔”凶性更大的是尚武的保镖小姐，她贪婪到从牙龈到发烫的口腔壁，一点一点，蚂蚁蚕食般舔弄，细密地吮吸，把压在自己身上的姑娘吞食到喘不过气来，硬要逼得本是进攻者的一方竖起示弱的降旗。

东条希脸颊泛红发热，喘息间都是灼热的欲，她禁不住地想要大喘气，只是下位的反攻者不想轻易放过她。等到获得自由呼吸的那一刻，东条希已经胳臂发软，她虚弱得靠着洵濑绘里的肩喘息，但贪婪的绘里还没有满足，她忍不住地去亲吻东条希，嘬着她的脸蛋，一下由一下。

东条希缓过神，但呼吸还没调整得过来，这就造成她讲话都带着欲色：“真凶啊绘里亲，就像要把咱吃下去一样。”

“是想吃。”因为东条希支起身子，洵濑绘里亲不着了，但她还是盯着希绯红的脸蛋，仿佛梦游。

“噗嗤——”东条希忍不住笑了，潋滟如春花，她刻意软了声线，像含着融化的巧克力，“你倒是吃啊——”

“你敢吗？”

为什么不敢？这个场景不知道出现过多少次了，夜里梦里幻想里，从来不知道接下来该做什么，或者说，洵濑绘里就是个胆小鬼，她从来不敢去想接下来该做什么。

但是，既然希这么讲了吧，也就是说——

“遵命，大小姐。”

洵濑绘里像贪食糖果的孩子，希甜美的红唇已经半点唇彩不留，只剩下血色，泛着可怜的水光。就放过你吧，洵濑绘里不无可惜，然后东条希修长的雪颈便遭了殃，绘里先是去舔舐，留下斑驳的水渍后更加过分，她开始去吮吸，像吸食滑溜的果冻，用力到让希感受到轻微的刺痛。细密的红印像漫撒的红梅点缀在雪地上，还不够，要留下更多的痕迹才行，她开始啃咬，白雪地上印着交错的牙印，散落的红梅花显得格外可怜。东条希笑嘻嘻地受了，她贴着绘里的耳朵，用轻飘飘地气音挑衅：“只是这样吃吗？”

进食的金毛犬没那么容易分心，她只在接下来的进程中嫌弃起裁剪适当的华美礼服，真是碍眼呢，念头刚起，洵濑绘里立刻唾弃自己的无耻。这份无耻的自我认定反而像打开了开关，洵濑绘里精准地叼住了丝滑布料下的那一点凸起，原本保护用的胸贴早在磨蹭中不知踪迹了，隔着一层轻薄的布料，东条希切身感受到了洵濑绘里口腔的温度，她不禁懊恼，刚刚接吻的时候明明没觉得这么烫的，颇有些后悔礼服选的太单薄了。

洵濑绘里就是觉得只觉得礼服碍眼了。

“轻，轻点……”东条希被她吸得差点失去了神志，腰眼瘫软，整个扑倒在绘里的身上，便把大团的绵软直接送到了洵濑绘里的嘴边。绘里自然是毫不客气地受了，她尝试着大口吞咽，唾液在布料上逐渐晕染开，紧紧贴着乳肉，让东条希分外难受，她在狂风暴雨中差点稳不住身形，可怜巴巴地带着泣音：“绘里亲，绘里亲，为什么不抱咱？”

你忘了你家绘里亲的手被你绑了吗？

东条希确实忘了，她只觉得委屈，哪怕是强迫的，绘里亲竟然连抱一下咱都不愿意吗？

洵濑绘里的语气紧比东条希还委屈：“我可以自由活动了？”

？？？

“废，废话！”东条希痛苦难耐，胸前火热的折磨和满心的委屈绞成一团，终于被逼出了泪。

“既然是大小姐的命令……”洵濑绘里轻而易举挣脱开了领带，获得自由，泪眼朦胧间，东条希看见了绘里手腕上的红痕，立马心疼起来：“疼吗？”

“不疼哦。”绘里用自由的手捧起东条希的脸蛋，小心翼翼地亲吻她的泪水，“是我太用力了，大小姐……”

“不要叫我大小姐……”是哀求，是祈愿，满足我吧，哪怕只是一夕的满足。

“希。”

洵濑绘里看见东条希的眼泪彻底慌了，她应承着希的要求称呼她的名讳，怀疑是否是自己得寸进尺的冒犯让希不快了。要停止吗？洵濑绘里刻意忽视了这条选择，她自欺欺人地想，一定是还没有让希舒服的缘故，只要让希快乐就好了，让欢愉大到希失去哭泣的力气吧。

保镖小姐的手劲大的可怕，轻而易举将挂在脖子上的礼服撕成碎布，将雪白的柔软的奶油蛋糕彻底释放出来。

“啊——”东条希发出一声急促的尖叫，洵濑绘里是属狗的吗？她的乳头没有任何隔阂地纳入了灼热得口腔，那灵巧的火热的舌盘旋着逐渐硬挺的红樱桃果粒，还不时上牙齿轻咬。

混蛋！混蛋！

不知道那里敏感吗？怎么能这么过分！

抱怨不曾说出口就被翻滚的情欲卷入深海，东条希止不住呻吟，间歇用软绵绵的胳膊推拒洵濑绘里的攻势。可是双手获得自由的绘里是能被轻飘飘地力气推开的人吗？换来的是绘里更加过分的嘬吻，奶头已经完全硬了，俏生生地立在雪白绵软的乳肉上，绘里也没厚此薄彼，她吮过乳尖又去吸舔乳肉，隔一会又去安抚另一边孤寂的奶头，徒留下满是口水痕迹的乳头在空气里泛凉，微微颤颤，好不可怜。贴心地绘里哪里会喜新厌旧呢，不一会儿竟刻意用手把两团大白拢在一起，一并吞吃了。

“呜呜呜，混蛋……”东条希承受不住了，自我保护的本能让她乖巧地挨得更近些，把软嘟嘟的乳摇出诱惑的波，试图讨巧，获得丝丝怜悯，早日放过她。

仁厚的掌控者收受了这份贿赂，也大方地放过了饱受蹂躏的乳，东条希终于松了口气。然后她就知道她放松得太早了。

混蛋洵濑绘里的手伸进去了。

东条希差点一口气喘不上了，尚且完好的礼服裙摆早已在纠缠中全挂到腰上了，为了美观下半身只着了丁字裤，防守薄弱到不行，更何况情欲升腾之间，本就单薄的裤子已经湿透了。

洵濑绘里摸到了一手的水液。她甚至当着希的面凑到鼻子前闻了闻：“是甜的。”她这般下定论。

东条希仅存的羞耻心被挂上绞架鞭尸，她几乎魂飞天外，忍不住嚎啕大哭：“呜呜呜洵濑绘里你个混蛋，咱不喜欢你了啦！”

“没关系，我喜欢希就好了。”

等等，刚才的对话，是表白吗？不，是互诉衷肠了吧！

东条希泪眼朦胧，抽噎着抓住了重点。

下一秒便没空想了，洵濑绘里轻巧地拨开了那脆弱的布片，毫不留情进攻了希最为脆弱的地方。勇猛的骑士横冲直撞，她刻意去揉捏泛红变大的穴豆，让这份折磨人的快感逐渐蚕食了东条希的理智，她更加潮湿，水液大股大股地冲刷下来。

“准备好了。”洵濑绘里擅自下了结论，那便不用留情了。

保镖小姐的手上有练武留下的老茧，碰上细嫩的穴肉显得格外粗糙，摸索之间，存在感更是难以忽视。是天赋异禀吗？东条希连绵不断的呻吟声又被绘里堵回喉咙里，一团浆糊的脑子只有这点意识了。

勤勉自谦的绘里从不骄傲，她只有更加努力才能回报这份夸奖！肉壁已经完全被驯服了，紧紧裹着绘里的手指，伴随难以控制的抽搐，越搅越紧，绘里还没有放弃，她不断深入，摸索到已于平滑肉壁的明显凸起，便再不紧张了。

致命的弱点，生死便在洵濑绘里的掌控之间。她随意地，不，是肆意地蹂躏着那一点，指腹摩挲，指尖捻柔，攻势逐渐凶狠。

“啊……”

临界点时刻，抽搐已经转变成高频的痉挛，蜜液冲刷而下，是致死的定点。

洵濑绘里吻住她发不出言语的嘴巴。

此刻，相濡以沫，色欲纠缠。


End file.
